More Time
by tanglingshadows
Summary: Outtakes from A Race Against Time. Focus is on Vladimir and his story as a human and after his change.
1. Chapter 1

**Always Mine**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Thanks to Jen328 who helped me make this pretty for ladysharkey1 for Christmas!

That's right! This was a Christmas gift for ladysharkey1 and she's letting me share with you. I hope you learn to love Vladimir as much as we do.

This explains his distance in the last chapter and where he went after throwing Edward the keys.

* * *

Her hair was honey blond, very similar to mine, but so much softer. It held a natural curl and when she ran, it would bounce and shine.

Her eyes were blue just like the sea and I knew what they looked like when she laughed, when she cried, when she was full of passion and lust, and what they looked like glazed and unseeing.

I often wondered why I still remembered her. She had been my human wife, my only love, so I guessed it made sense in one respect, but I had forgotten everything else in the change, and she remained. Her, our best memories, and the one and only heart break I had ever endured.

I sighed and shifted on the sand. The last few days with Edward had caused all those memories to bleed out along with the feelings that accompanied them. My heart ached and I desperately wanted it to stop. The more I witnessed Edward and Bella together the more and more certain I was becoming about my own situation.

"Do you think of Helena often?" Stefan asked softly.

"More so recently," I answered.

We lapsed into silence, mostly because he knew I wasn't ready to talk. I might not ever be ready to talk about her.

I stood up and walked away from my brother toward Carlisle's home. He was a decent man. I had known him since shortly after he was turned, and in four hundred plus years he was still the same kind, unfailingly loyal person he'd always been.

The closer I got to the house, the more I realized I'd be intruding on a private moment. I tuned out the words and skirted the beach behind the house. It wasn't until I was almost too far away to hear that the words filtered through the wind and caused the dam to burst.

"You were made for me."

* * *

Our home was stone and drafty. We weren't rich by any means and I spent most of my time in the forest hunting for our own food and the pelt that I would trade for goods we didn't have the coins to buy.

Helena's father was deeply ashamed that his daughter had chosen me and the only reason he allowed the marriage is because we were very public with our intimacy, a touch here, a not so whispered word there. I would have never caused her reputation harm, but without it, she wouldn't have been mine.

_The sacrifices we make, I guess you'd say. _

I walked into our home, a fire roaring brightly in the hearth.

"You've been gone for so long, Mir," she spoke quietly from my left.

I smiled and pulled her into my arms. "Far too long," I agreed.

Her lips met mine and they were soft and tasted so much like sweet wine. I tried to get as close to her as possible, but it just never seemed to be enough.

Soon, we were backing toward the cot situated across from the fireplace. In the winter, it was far too cold to actually maintain heating the whole cottage, and we didn't have the funds to make a second chimney, so our bed moved to the sitting area.

Her overcoat and her dress littered the floor along with my trousers and thick hunting coat. She giggled as I hopped from foot to foot on the stone floor.

"Under the covers, Lena! A part of me that you like very much is going to freeze."

She tossed the blankets up with a flourish. "Get in then! I do love your toes so."

I cuddled next to her, wrapping my hands around and pushing my hips against her. "Really, Lena? My toes? You know I'm not speaking of _my toes._"

I cut her reply off with another kiss.

It was in moments like these that I realized how much I loved my wife. She had a fire that not many women had during our time; she was full of life and had an amazing humor about her. As a lover, she was tender, yet wild.

As she welcomed me again to settle between her thighs, I sighed as the warmth radiated from her to me. "This is much better than the fire." Helena met my thrust and we gasped together. _Complete._

We were a mass of tangled limbs and soft moans for a long time. Never giving over to a climax that lay just out of reach, but not feeling frustrated that it hadn't crested yet.

"You were made for me, Mir." Her voice was a whisper against my lips, but I felt the truth of those words to my very being and they pushed me right over the ledge that we'd been toeing for several minutes. I felt her join me in release and let the tremors heighten my sensitivity.

Afterward, we lay curled together quietly talking about our days. Granted nothing of importance had happened, but I loved hearing her voice.

"My father sent a messenger. He said that there has been talk about creatures, moving and killing, all over the countryside. He wants us to move into their home until they are caught. He seems very worried, Mir."

I smirked. "The old man is just hearing stories. I was out in the woods all day and heard nothing. I'm an excellent tracker, beloved. I would know."

She nodded, her cheeks still flushed. "Promise me that we'll go there if we hear anything else?"

"Of course, Lena. I would never risk your safety." I placed a soft kiss on her lips and let her nuzzle into my shoulder.

The following day, I came home to a broken in door with our possessions scattered on the snow. I ran inside and found my sweet, kind, loving Lena laid out in front of the fire, a gaping wound in her neck. I shook and called her name and never received a reply. Then as the teeth of her attacker sunk into my neck, the last thing I saw was her empty eyes.

* * *

I let out a shaky breathe and blinked back venom that would never fall from my eyes.

"Brother?" Stefan placed a hand on my shoulder. "Are you going to be all right?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Is it about Helena?"

My shoulders shook with tearless sobs. "There has never been another. She is all I see still."

Stefan smiled sadly. "I know."

"She was my mate."

"I know."

* * *

Thanks for reading. It's sad, but it's Vladimir.

The Foxy Fics outtake will focus on what led up to his marriage to Helena. So if you're interested in finding out more about

him you can donate to Foxy Fics and get a compilation of really great authors and another OS about Vladimir and Helena.

http:/foxyfics(dot)blogspot(dot)com/

Also, there will be more outtakes so you might want to alert this story for future additions.


	2. Chapter 2

Only Mine

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Thank you to ladysharkey1 and Jen328 who love Vlad just ask much as I do =)

This was the outtake donated to Foxy Fics. Thanks to everyone who donated!

This is the story of his human life.

* * *

I was twelve when I fell in love with Helena. She was ten and I thought she was beautiful. She ran with the boys, but kept a feminine softness with the flowers that were twined in her hair. Lena, as I came to call her, was my very best friend.

It was that year when my father took me hunting and asked me, "Is there any girl in the village that you have an eye for, Vladimir?"

I smiled shyly and blushed, my thoughts immediately stopping on Lena. "Yes, Father."

He laughed loudly, probably at the red that stained my cheeks. "Well, who is it? You know I must try and make arrangements years before we are to marry you off. Now is the time to choose, son. Who will be your bride?"

I swallowed and tried to keep my voice even as I answered my father. After all, this was a man's decision and my father had just confirmed that I was no longer a boy. I spoke as confidently as I could as I named my bride. "Lena."

He turned and looked at me strangely. "Vladimir, that's not possible."

I shook my head. "She's who I want."

"Well, if we got the women we wanted, then you'd have a different mother. That's not how it works, Vladimir. There are rules in place, and she's above you. You can't have her."

I stood up angrily. I hated him for telling me that the one girl I wanted was not attainable. She was supposed to be mine, I knew it. I could tell.

"I will have her, and you cannot stop it." Helena would agree with me. I promised to protect her forever just last week, she wanted my hand.

He sighed. "Son, the only way you will have her is if you ruin her first."

With that my father stood and walked home, leaving me in the woods.

"I can't do that," I whispered dejectedly.

She was so wonderful, and if I had to damage her to keep her, then I didn't think it would be possible. I decided to try every other way first.

That day, I started my plan.

My father was a noted hunter in the area, so I started devoting more and more of my free time helping him and eventually going out on my own. I would leave our home for days at a time, traveling further and further away to find more exotic and hard-to-find animals.

When I was home, I spent my time with Lena. I might have been young, but I knew that if I was to marry her when I was of age, I needed to gain wealth, for I had no title to my name.

This went on for years.

I would leave, hunt, skin the animals and take extra care of the pelt, before sectioning the meat for sale. My father didn't know how much I sold on my own; I never intended him to find out of my extra spoils and sold those in another village.

When I was sixteen, I came back from one particularly long hunting excursion to find things had changed a bit.

Helena seemed to have grown more beautiful, but the curious part was the young man who walked with her wherever she went. I watched them all afternoon, and I would see his hand brush her hand or her arm. She never shied away from his touches but didn't acknowledge them either.

_Not like she did mine._

I had given up following them and showed myself as I jumped off a low hanging branch and into their path. The young man jumped back, scared, but Lena just smiled and shook her head.

"Mir, perhaps next time you run away from town you could be so kind as to take me with you." She glanced from the corner of her eyes at the boy beside her. "The company my father is making me keep has me stifled."

"Helena, that is not appropriate conversation to have with a man." Her company spoke haughtily.

"Oh dear, what will I do now? I've been inappropriate, Mir."

I smiled and laughed as I looked into her wide eyes, filled with mock shame. "Well, you know that I'll make an honest woman out of you one day. Run away with me, Lena?" I spoke the last part intently, and she noticed the change in my tone, her features softening.

"Every day," she whispered.

"I'm _Helena's_ cousin, Henry. You should run along home, your brazen comments will not stop at my ears. Rest assured that I will be speaking to _Helena's_ father about you." He emphasized her full name with a smirk.

"Please tell him that I'll be along shortly. I have a few things to tie up first." I nodded as Henry looked on, enraged. "Lena." I bowed slightly. "I'll be sure to look for you soon."

"Do. I've been missing our talks, Vladimir. You stay gone for weeks, and how am I to know if you've taken up with another…" She glanced at Henry and swallowed. "Taken up with another playmate." She turned to Henry. "Vladimir and I have known each other since we were children. He's my oldest friend."

Henry sized me up and I walked forward, before taking Lena's hand and bowing slightly. I didn't speak and stood to full height, walking next to her. When her shoulder brushed my arm, I leaned down and whispered, "There is no one else. There will never be anyone else."

She didn't speak, and I walked back toward my home, feeling less secure than I had in years.

I knew that our display in front of her cousin was risky, but I couldn't find it in me to care. She was going to be of age in the next couple of years, and her father would marry her to the highest bidder, probably Henry, if I didn't start working harder and making a name for myself.

When I walked through the front door of my parent's home, I knew I needed to get out on my own. I needed to have a home for Lena.

"Vladimir, how was the hunt?" my father asked gruffly from his straight back chair. He'd been sick recently and unable to get into the woods, so I'd been checking his traps.

"Very good." I took the small stool off to the side of this chair and sighed. "Father, I believe it is time for me to leave home."

Father smiled and nodded his head. "If that is what you feel is necessary."

"It will improve my chances." I added.

"I wish you all the best, son." He patted my shoulder. "You must prepare for disappointment though. You and I both know that you won't be able to wed her, no matter what you accomplish."

"I can. I'm doing so well. I have enough to build a cottage for us already. I've been saving for years that you didn't know about."

This time my father laughed so loudly that he threw himself into a coughing fit. "Oh, Vladimir." He nodded and continued laughing. "I've known what you've been doing since you started. I'm observant."

I blinked and looked away, ashamed that I'd kept that from my father.

"Build whatever you need, Vladimir. Your brother is still with the woodworker, so I'm sure he will be helpful to you."

I stood and walked to the door, intent on speaking with Stefan before night fell.

"Son?" I turned and looked at my father. "If you love her, prepare yourself for the possibility that things will not work out."

"I know," I spoke sadly and walked away.

The next two years flew by.

I had a small cottage built in the forest outside of the village. It was made of stone because my brother had told me that the mason would treat me more fairly than the man he apprenticed under. It had three rooms, with a large fireplace in the front room for warmth and cooking. The other two, heaven help, would be a room for me and Lena and, hopefully, children someday.

My friendship with her grew more and more as the time passed too. We would sneak away together, walking through the woods, sitting and talking for hours, stealing sweet kisses and making promises that are traditional between young lovers.

The day finally came that I was going to speak to her father. He had announced that Helena would be given in marriage and was accepting proposals to consider. All this meant was he was taking bids and would decide the groom based on who offered the most for Helena.

I took a few deep breaths before knocking on the door. I had worked for six years, acquiring funds and a respected name around the territory as a hunter and trader. Surely, what I had accumulated would be enough.

I was shown in Helena's home and was waiting for her father, when Lena walked into the sitting area that had been set up for possible suitors.

"I would say it is wonderful to see you, Mir, but the reason you are here just makes me think about how bad things are going to get for me."

I stood and walked to her. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "It seems that Henry is in the lead."

"How do you know?"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "You, of all people, should know I can be sneaky when I need to be. I really don't want to spend the rest of my life with Henry."

My jaw clenched and I could feel the muscles ticking there. "You will not marry him." I whispered, "You will marry me."

Lena smiled sadly. "It doesn't appear so, Mir. You will always hold my heart, though." Her hand touched my cheek. "And I will always wish he was you."

I swallowed hard and took in her resigned features.

"I will win you."

Helena backed away and walked to the front door. "Only in my dreams will I be that lucky."

The positive thoughts I'd arrived with had been crushed by her words, and when her father walked into the room, I knew she'd been right.

He spoke kindly, "Vladimir! Have you come by with new furs? I've been thinking of getting a few for Helena and her husband's new home for after the wedding."

I shook my head and closed my eyes, opening them again to look him in the eyes. "No, sir. I'm actually here to bid for Helena's hand."

He looked at me like I was making a joke, but when I didn't laugh or avert my eyes from his he said, "While that is very kind of you Vladimir, I'm afraid I've already accepted my nephew's offer."

I cleared my throat. "Sir, I've built my own home; it's my own, paid for completely. I have buyers all over the countryside and have sold enough fur and meat for me to set up a very comfortable life for Lena. I don't see it decreasing anytime soon."

"I will _not_ have my daughter marrying a trader." His voice was harsh. "You have been a friend to Helena since she was girl, Vladimir, it's time to move on and find someone for yourself."

I stood frozen. Everything I'd done had been for nothing.

I didn't speak to him again, but walked out of his home and into the forest, trying to get as far away as possible before I let any emotion show.

When I reached the creek line, I sat on the ground, my back resting against a tree. I pulled my knees up and for the first time since I was a boy, I cried.

Not loud sobs, just silent tears, mourning a life that I had convinced myself I could be worthy of, but never would have.

I had been sitting a few minutes when I heard the leaves rustle to my right, and I quickly wiped away the evidence of my failure off my face.

"Do you think this will be the last time my father lets me go off on my own, knowing you're around?" Lena asked, sitting beside me.

She took my hands between hers and I said, "Probably. Apparently, marrying a trader is a bad thing, my dear."

Helena laughed humorlessly and shook her head. "My father doesn't know what is right for me; he only knows who paid the most. I'm a piece of property, Mir. I have no feelings when it comes to these things, according to my father. I should be happy to have a man like Henry to provide for me and father my children."

"God, Lena, don't say those things to me," I growled, looking away.

"It's fact, Mir."

We lapsed into silence, and I finally let myself understand what my father had meant when I was younger. That if I wanted Lena, I would have to do something that would bring shame on us both. Lena would be disowned and I would simultaneously treated like a king and a leaper, forced to leave the village, but always talked about with awe because of what I had managed to accomplish.

I looked over at her. She had grown into a stunning woman. She was smart, witty, and sneaky. Helena was the only woman I would ever want, and she would only truly be happy with me.

"Lena?" I whispered, touching her cheek. She turned and her eyes were brimming with tears. I took my hands and framed her face, kissing her softly. "We can be together, but it would not be easy. I would have to work hard, too, and you would not have the things you are accustomed to."

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. "Let me have you, Lena. If you let me have you, I can keep you."

Her breathing stopped and she pulled back from me. "Do you mean what I think you mean, Mir?" I nodded. "We'd…" She looked away and finished, "We'd have to be caught, you realize this?"

"We can stage it." I pleaded.

"I don't want anyone to _see _me, Mir." She gestured to her body, and I shifted unconsciously, my body letting itself wonder exactly what it would feel like to have her that way.

"I will not let anyone see you, Lena. That is not going to happen," I said fiercely. "I should be the only one who knows you in that way. We can make it up and have someone catch us, but plan it all out, so that you aren't left exposed."

She sighed and looked at the fallen leaves and twigs around us. "I don't know what you've done before, Mir, but I don't want to give myself to you for the first time and be caught. I want it to be special and private."

I smiled. "My dear, my heart has belonged to you since I was twelve. There was never anyone else." She looked at me skeptically. "I am as you are."

"Truly?" She was starting to smile.

I couldn't stop my own. "Truly, Lena." I pushed her hair away. "Am I the only boy you let sneak kisses?"

She took my bottom lip between hers and sucked lightly before pulling back. "I've only ever wanted to kiss you."

I didn't stop my hands from weaving into her hair and took her lips with mine. Slowly the kiss built until we were breathless, and she pulled away.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"I think we should put our plan into motion as soon as possible. Can you sneak away tonight?" I licked my lips. "I can meet you, and we can go to my home. I want this to be ours first, Lena."

She nodded.

We made plans to meet at the edge of her fence that night, after her mother and father retired for the night. I stood waiting patiently under the tree where her land ended, for the time to come when I would see her walking to me.

Time passed slowly, but she did come to me and we grasped hands, making our way to the cottage.

"This is lovely." She smiled and looked around the main room.

"Thank you."

The tension in the air made me wonder if this was a mistake. Things were awkward where earlier they had been easy and fun.

"Come here, beloved," she whispered.

I stared in awe as she removed the cloak that she was wearing over her dress, but it wasn't a dress. It was a simple night shirt that ended past her knees and clung to her curves. I stopped breathing as she moved to the door on the right.

I followed quickly and entered my bedroom, to see her staring at the bed that I'd just covered in soft blankets and furs to keep us warm.

"Do you still want this?" She looked at me from under her lashes.

"Yes." I breathed and crossed the room taking her in my arms.

I let my hands untie the string that closed the top of her night shirt, and then pushed it off her shoulders. I didn't look down yet, instead keeping eye contact and removing the thin shirt I had worn to meet her. My hands pushed the trousers I was wearing down to pool at me feet, but still we only looked into each other eyes.

I stepped out of the pants and kicked them away then I pulled her body to mine, feeling, for the first time, her skin against my own.

"What if I don't do this right, Lena?" I whispered and tangled my hands in her hair.

"We'll figure it out." She backed away and lay down on the bed.

I finally let myself look at her. She was lean and strong. Her hips curved smoothly and seamlessly moved into a trim waist. Helena blushed when I stared at her breasts a moment longer than necessary, but I simply shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed, letting my hands follow the path that my eyes had just made.

"If we do this, you will always be with me. There's no going back." My voice was soft.

She stopped my hands with her own. "I want this life."

I kissed her then, continuing to explore with my hands, while she did the same. Her touch was tentative at first as she skimmed my chest and stomach. Finally, she lightly traced the skin right below my belly button, making me shiver and push my arousal against her leg.

She gasped and I stopped. "Is this all right?" She nodded and I moved between her legs, my hands on either side of her head.

"It will hurt," I said, my heart beating faster than it ever had before.

She flushed. "I know. My mother was kind enough to give me that talk earlier this week. Apparently, I should lie very still until you've finished, then you'll leave me alone."

I swallowed. "Stefan said I can make you feel good, too, but I think I'll need time to practice that. I don't think it will be good now."

"It will be perfect." She smiled and wrapped her legs around me, her womanhood brushing against my cock. I groaned, falling to my forearms, leaning my forehead against hers.

I took one hand and grabbed myself between us, stopping suddenly to run my fingers where I would enter her. She was wet and warm, and I tilted my hips reflexively when she sucked in a quick breath.

"Okay?" I asked, still running my fingers over her.

"Yes." She pushed her hips in my hand and moaned quietly when I moved up, pushing against her swollen skin.

I removed my hand and placed myself at her entrance, pushing in slowly, my eyes almost closed as I thrust past the resistance I met.

Helena's hands gripped my shoulders, nails digging in hard.

I didn't move for a moment, and then she shifted against me; I pulled out and then back in, consumed by her warmth.

My head rested on her shoulder and she ran her hands through my hair, causing me to still and call out her name.

It was over so quickly that had it been anyone else, I might have been embarrassed, but Lena stroked my hair and shoulders, helping me calm back down.

"Was it terrible?" I asked, sliding out of her and rolling over to the empty side of the bed. She rolled over facing me; placing her hand on my chest and propping herself up on her other elbow. Her hair was spilling over her shoulders and her cheeks were flushed. "You're beautiful. I can't believe that you're really mine."

She smiled and kissed me. "I'm yours."

Helena lay against me, and I pulled the blankets over us. "Was it unpleasant?" I asked again.

"No. It wasn't bad. I think it will get better." I could feel her cheeks heat up. "I'd like for you to touch me more and for us to take our time next time."

I felt a bit ashamed that I hadn't really done much besides take her. I didn't touch her or kiss her in all the places I'd dreamed of.

"I'm sorry. Next time will be so much better."

She giggled and kissed my bare shoulder. The intimacy of that moment surrounded me and I finally said the one thing I'd never said before.

"I love you, Lena." I felt her shift against me. "I'm sorry it had to be like this."

"I'm not. This way I get to be with the man that I love, the man that makes me happy, Mir." Her arm draped over my stomach and she hugged me. "I love you."

I was playing with her hair a few minutes later when she said, "When should we allow them to catch us?"

"For a couple more nights, I think you should sneak here. I want to do things better, Helena, make it better for you."

"All right."

That was what we did, too. I would wait for her by the tree and we would run to my house together, spending the night making love, and learning each other's bodies.

During the day, I'd walk close to her in the village square; catch her eye and smirk, causing her to blush. I would deliberately touch her waist as I passed, letting several people witness the caresses.

It had been four days since our first time, when I whispered as I passed her, "Follow me, beloved."

The old man selling fruit gave me a deathly glare, but I kept walking, knowing that Lena was following me and he would send her father to find us.

When I reached the tree line, I waited for her to catch up then led us to what used to be a storage house for grain.

I left the door cracked slightly and, I led her to one of the empty stalls in the back. I had laid down a blanket, but then decided that maybe if I sat her on the low shelf, it might be better. Her dress would cover all of her but her legs, and she could hide her face in my neck when they came in.

I kissed her roughly, my nerves showing themselves briefly, before I pulled back.

"Lena, when we start, don't open your eyes. Keep them closed the entire time and when you hear them, put your face in my neck, all right? I don't want you to see them when we're like this." I spoke quickly and knew we didn't have much time.

"I won't look," she whispered. "I love you." She kissed me and closed her eyes as I lifted her onto the shelf.

I carefully pulled down her underclothes and tossed them to the side, hoping it looked more like I'd been rushing to get her undressed than that I'd tried to make it looked like that.

My fingers teased her a little in the way I knew she liked now, as she got more excited, I felt the nerves start to disappear and my manhood responded, hardening at the small whimpers she made when pushed just so against her flesh.

"I love you," I said softly and pushed into her fast, causing her to gasp and throw her head back. "You were made for me, Lena."

My hands gripped her hips, sliding her more to the edge, as I kissed the curve of her breast. I moved hard against her, and she moaned quietly with her fingers knotted in my hair.

We didn't hear the door open or the footsteps; _they were so quiet_. I only heard Lena's pants and her whisper, "Touch me, Mir."

I groaned and dropped my head to her shoulder, moving a hand from her hip to where we were joined and let my fingers slide over her sensitive flesh. After several seconds and almost-unheard words, she arched back, calling my name as her muscles clenched rhythmically around me.

I pushed the hair away from her face to see the small smile that played there and said, "You're amazing, beloved." Her nails scraped down my arms and our hips met one last time as I stilled and met my release.

Her face was in my neck and legs wrapped around my waist when his voice bellowed, "I've raised a whore!"

"Don't open your eyes," I pleaded, and she buried her face further in my neck.

I turned slightly toward them, pulling Lena's skirts over legs, covering her.

"Don't call her that," I said quietly.

Her father was standing with his brother, his nephew, Henry, and my father.

Father stood stoically, his face a mask, as he realized what I had done. I couldn't find it in myself to be ashamed.

"Cover yourself!" Her father was turning a shade of red that was unnatural. I bent to pick up my pants, and Lena reached for my arm.

"I'm not leaving you." I re-dressed and helped her down, pulling her behind me as she placed her forehead against the middle of my back. "Well?" I couldn't help smirking at Henry before looking at Lena's father.

"You're a disgrace to our family, Helena." He shook his head in disgust. "You are no daughter of mine. Have a miserable life with your trader then, but always know what you threw away because you were too loose to keep your legs closed."

My jaw was clench just as tight as my fists.

"I think I should be able to punish her for embarrassing me," Henry said, his voice full of rage. "Think of what people will say about me."

"Do what you will then, Henry." Her father flicked a hand in our direction and Lena gasped, moving closer to me.

I wrapped an arm behind me and held her close. "If you think you're getting anywhere near her, then you are crazy. I will kill you first."

Henry stormed toward us, and I pushed Lena back. "Get down," I said quickly.

I avoided Henry's fist and planted two quick jabs to his ribs before swinging and connecting with his jaw.

"Get away from us. You've said you don't want her anymore - well, I do. I've always wanted Helena. I'll keep her safe; she doesn't need any of you."

"Keep her. She is worth nothing now." Her father exited the building quickly, followed by his brother and Henry, who was clutching his side.

I turned and moved to Helena, who was sobbing as she sat on the floor.

"I am here." I picked her up and sat her in my lap. "I love you. I'm so sorry, beloved."

A throat cleared and I looked up into my father's eyes. "We'll see you two for dinner tomorrow. Your mother will have something set up for you. It will be small, but it will be a wedding."

I nodded and he left.

I apologized repeatedly and still, she sobbed. Minutes passed before she looked up at me and her tears slowed.

"That was really hard," she said. "I was always his favorite so it's devastating to hear those things, Mir." She wiped her tears and asked, "I am a whore for this?"

I placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face to look at me. My chest ached with the doubt that I had caused in her.

"Are you only mine, Lena?" I was trying desperately to keep tears at bay.

"Yes." She nodded, seeming confused.

"I am only yours," I said sweetly. "How are you what he says when you're only mine, beloved? You will never regret this, Lena. I will give you everything I can."

That night, I didn't have to sneak Lena to my bed. She made us dinner while I tried to clear some space for her clothes. Her father had been so kind as to throw them out of his house onto the ground.

I picked up every article of clothing and all her other things, making several trips back to our cottage. I knew her father was watching, and I hoped he paid attention to the care I took with her things, making sure I dusted them off and straightened them the best I could. Even if he hated us now, I wanted him to see that I wasn't scum and that I would treat Lena well.

"I'm sorry that you won't get the wedding you deserve," I said that night as we lay in the dark.

"Will we be married all the same?" she asked as she hooked her legs around mine.

"Yes, of course."

I played with her hair and she whispered, "Then that's all that matters. I'll be marrying you, Mir, not another. I'm happy with whatever wedding we have."

I didn't sleep at all. I just held her in my arms and for the first time in six years, I felt like I could breathe. No matter what happened, I had Helena and no one could take her from me.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this little peek into his past.


	3. Chapter 3

A Second Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

There a few things that need to be said first:

This is a Vlad outtake. It deals with supernatural elements...

Next, Jen328, thank you for all of your help on this. You know how many brick walls I ran into, **repeatedly**, to make this work. It was your twist that finally made it all flow, so thank you so much for that, bb.

Finally, ladysharkey1, this was a very hard secret to keep from you. I really hope you like it!

**crosses fingers**

Here we go!

* * *

The woods around me hadn't changed much over the years. The trees were tall and full of life. At certain points, they blocked out the sun completely, but occasionally there was a stray sunbeam that managed to break though.

I had exiled myself to the forests of my home when I ran from Edward and Bella in Italy. It wasn't that I didn't want to be around them, but I had a feeling that I needed to have some time alone. So for the last several months, I spent my days and nights walking through the land of my human years, feeding off animals when I thirsted.

As I rested against a tree, I thought about my existence. I was alone. I had my brother, but he knew that I would find him when I was ready, so he kept his distance. Other than him, there were members of the Guard who allowed for friendly conversation over the years and women who were beautiful to look at it, but there was never that _want_ that I still remembered vividly from my human years.

Perhaps Bella was correct – perhaps my bond was jagged and broken and that part of my existence was over. I knew vampires who were not monogamous and enjoyed the company of others, but I had never been that way. Stefan had entertained different female vampires over the centuries; I tried once to feel again, but I got as far as letting her kiss my neck before I pulled away.

She just didn't feel right.

I huffed and leaned against my knees. I hated being that way. I wanted to give in and feel something. I didn't even care if it was love at this point, I'd settle for lust if I could just shake this sadness for a moment.

"Should I join you, my Lena?" I spoke aloud, staring at the place where our cottage once stood. "I'm very tired, beloved."

My eyes turned glassy and I groaned. Edward had caused this. I had pushed all of this away shortly after I had been changed. I would never have her again. She was dead and I locked her away, forcing myself to stop looking for her in the faces of every human woman I passed who shared her same hair color or pale skin.

Now, everything was on the surface. I wondered if maybe I could find her. Maybe not in this life, but if I died, I could go to her. I could be happy and in love and warm again. I smiled a little. I had just been looking for her in a world that she didn't belong to anymore.

Aro would give the…

A branch broke behind me, and I heard light footsteps and a quickening heartbeat.

"You're either lost or looking for death," I said. "These woods hold no refuge. Turn around; go back where you came from, and perhaps you'll walk fast enough that some traveling vampire doesn't take you for a snack." I didn't turn, still facing my once home.

I breathed the air to catch a scent, but when I did, I realized that the air had changed. It was stagnant. There was nothing moving, no wind, no air movement from the steps that kept coming; the scent of the traveling wasn't being pushed to me like it should have been.

"I'm neither lost nor looking for death. I was told someone was looking for me." Her words had a soft lilt to them, telling me that English wasn't her native language.

"There is no one here but me, and it's not you I'm searching for," I answer, standing slowly. "The woman I search for is long dead."

I turned then and found myself staring into ocean blue eyes. I stumbled back, blinking, trying to process what I was seeing. Her bone structure was a bit different; her nose not as straight, but her hair was the same color of wheat and her eyes the same piercing blue. After several seconds of silence as we took in each other, I asked, "What are you?"

She cocked her head to the side and looked at me strangely, not speaking. The action was so familiar and unsettling.

"Explain this to me!" I shouted as I sensed my eyes darken.

The woman shook her head and closed her eyes.

I ran to her, faster than she could process, and grabbed her arms, lifting her to my height. I stared into her eyes, watching as they flashed with emotion, from shock to fright. That's when I finally caught her smell, soft and feminine like spring, but the edges held a bold ring of firewood and winter. I dropped her suddenly and felt my hands start to shake.

"What are you?" I whispered. "I don't understand what this is."

She brushed her jeans off and stood before me, trying to appear brave, but her eyes gave her away.

_They always did_. The thought was already gone before I realized I'd made that connection again.

"I'm Alli," she spoke quietly.

"Alli?" I answered, shaking my head.

"Well, Albina." She laughed softly. "My parents obviously hated me. I've gone by Alli my whole life."

I nodded. "It's a good name, good roots."

She stared at me. "I don't think they really considered roots to my name."

"It's Greek, yes? You're Greek?" I posed the questions already knowing the answers.

"Yes. I grew up outside of Athens."

"Albina, she was a goddess who protected ill-fated lovers."

Alli laughed loudly. "That makes a lot of sense actually. My mother went through a 'Romeo and Juliet' phase around the time I was born."

I swallowed hard, thinking that her name wasn't just about her mother's phase, but it was also a sign, to me, of what she would offer.

We stood in silence for a moment, and finally she spoke again. "I travel a lot. I do what I want and just enjoy being free." I listened, nodding. "I ran into a fortune teller a few months ago and figured - 'Why not', you know?"

When I didn't respond, she said, "I know you." My face must have revealed my skepticism because she added, "When I was sixteen, I started having dreams, well nightmares. I was always wearing long gowns made of heavy fabrics. I was so cold, and I remember thinking that the dress should make me warmer. But the door was opened, and it was snowing, and I couldn't move to close it." She sighed. "A man would always enter; he had furs and coats that were sprinkled with snow and he called my name, except I couldn't answer back." Tears clouded my vision - I didn't want this to be what I thought I was. "Finally, he reached me. He shook me and called for me. He was the last thing I saw.

"I wake up crying every time I have it. The pain in his eyes…" she looked away. "Your eyes…was unbearable."

I stood so still, not breathing, not blinking, completely unnatural as I listened to her tell of Lena's death.

"Anyway, I went to a fortune teller, and she cried when I walked into her tent. She told me that I was getting a second chance. That I had lived a hundred lifetimes apart from my soul mate because he didn't know that he could find me. She said that he was going to look again and it was my chance, our chance. She told me that I would know when, that I would walk, that I would find my resting place finally."

Tears were streaming down her face, and she looked at me expectantly, but I couldn't speak. "Please, tell me that I found it. I've been looking and looking and I'm so very tired."

A sob worked its way from my chest as she wiped away her tears and spoke again. "She said that what happened wasn't part of our plan. Our lives were taken when they weren't supposed to be and that when that happens, sometimes we get another try." She stood tall and let out a deep sigh before asking so quietly I almost didn't hear, "Are you my Mir?"

I shook my head. "No." Anger was coursing its way through my body, making me want to break something, to rip up every tree near me. "I am not _your_ Mir." Even as I said the words, I knew they weren't true. I could feel something between us, something soothing and familiar, but I wouldn't let myself give into it.

"Don't do this," she pleaded. "Don't run from me now."

I laughed harshly, mocking her. "You know what I am. I could run now and you'd never find me again."

"If you run, I will go to Volterra. I will walk right up to that castle, and I will ask to be changed." Her voice was fierce.

"They will kill you," I said quickly.

She shrugged. "Maybe not."

I walked a few steps away. "There is no possible way this is true."

She walked toward me. "There is no way that you don't feel what I feel! You probably feel it more strongly because of what you are!" She stood just a foot in front of me. "Let yourself feel it," she whispered and placed her hands on my chest.

Warmth. It was like my whole body was finally alive. I felt the wall providing my defense start to give way, and I backed up quickly. "What you're saying is a beautiful lie. I have done nothing to deserve a second opportunity, and you are not my Lena."

She gasped. "No. I'm not your Lena. I'm Alli, and I have been several others, but we've all been searching for you. Will you really turn your back on this?"

There was no way of knowing the truth. Was she really mine? Did we get our life taken away viciously and get another chance? "Do you have her memories?" I asked.

"No." She shook her head. "I don't."

"Then you do not know me."

"I do. I have the dreams, and I know that I'm supposed to be with you." She reached out again, but dropped her hand.

I laughed humorlessly. This was all Edward's fault; he had made me believe that it was possible to find Lena again. I had driven myself away and all this had jumbled together to lead to my insanity. It was his fault and as soon as I could, I would beat him to death for causing it.

Then a thought occurred – one that made me groan. "Bella."

"Bella?" Alli asked quietly.

"Yes. She'll know. We need to get to Bella." I started walking toward town, trying to decide the best way to get to Washington State.

"I'm going with you?" She tried to keep up with my pace.

I looked back at her, felt the pull in my chest that ached for her, and said, "Of course you're coming. How would I know if this was real if you weren't there? I need to make sure that you are who you say you are."

I picked up my pace a little, striding out, needing to get to Bella. After several minutes, I turned to Alli, hundreds of yards behind me. I stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"I'm in a hurry," I said as she walked beside me. "I need to carry you so I can get places faster. Do you trust me with this?" I looked back into her eyes, getting slightly lost there.

"Of course."

I picked her, carrying her across my body with her arms wrapped around my neck. Her face was buried in the curve of my neck and her breath fanned across my cold skin.

I shivered.

"Time to go."

I started running, hoping that the wind whipping past would clear my thoughts, but all it did was blow her hair in my face, spreading her scent around me. I was starting to crumble and the slight pull that I was fighting was starting to get bigger and harder to resist.

The running made talking impossible, so instead, I thought intensely about this woman. She was beautiful and really could pass as Helena's twin. Everything about her seemed familiar, and I wanted to rush into her arms and ask her to hold me. At the same time, I wanted to run away. She couldn't be my Lena.

My heart screamed at me to recognize this woman, to accept her, but my mind was fighting so hard against it.

Bella would know. She'd tell me, and I could either give in to this feeling or makes this woman leave me alone. But while we ran, I'd enjoy her presence and imagine that just for these few hours that she really was mine to have like I wanted.

Outside of the first major airport we arrived at, I gently sat Alli down and walked to a pay phone. After two tries, I managed to find Stefan.

"Brother? How are you? _Where_ are you?" he asked quickly.

"I'm fine. I need to find Bella. Do you know if they're still in Forks?" I was very aware that Alli moved to stand beside me and that she was leaning her face close my shoulder.

Stefan clicked his tongue. "You've almost missed it. They're getting married in three days."

"That's just wonderful," I said, making my voice go high. "I can bring them a gift."

He laughed. "They're getting married in San Francisco. I'm actually on my way there. Care to meet up? We can go to Atlantic City like we'd planned before the Challenge."

"I'll be there. I don't know about after, but I'll soon you soon, brother."

I hung up and turned to Alli. "We're going to San Francisco."

Her eyes went wide, and she said, "I don't have documentation."

It was my turn to laugh as I walked her into the airport. "My dear, you'll find that I have some reach in this world."

She smiled at the term of endearment and I sighed.

_I was getting too comfortable._

Alli tried to link her arm with mine, but I pulled away.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said sadly.

I snorted and went to stand in line. Not outwardly acknowledging her, but speaking too quietly for her to hear, I muttered, "You have no idea how wrong that statement could be, beloved."

As we sat on the plane, Alli spoke, "You never told me your name."

"You called me 'Mir', I assumed you knew it." I turned my heading, looking into her eyes.

"I just know the nickname." She looked away.

I reached out, placed a finger under her chin and turned her back toward me. I wanted to see her eyes, feel her stare on me, and feel her lean against me. "I am Vladimir. Do you want me to tell you a story?"

She smiled softly. "I'd love to hear a story."

I looked away, losing myself in my thoughts, trying to think of what to tell her. I must have sat for too long getting lost in the past because Alli shook my shoulder.

"What?" I asked.

"You were going to tell me something and you've been sitting there for about two hours."

I took a breath, enjoying her scent for a moment, and then said, "When I was sixteen, I received my first kiss."

She smiled as I told her a story from my human years. A story about Lena. She didn't flinch or get angry that I mentioned her, but seemed desperate for the memories.

I filled the flight, well, the hours that she didn't sleep, with things I remembered. As she slept, I fought against the urge to pull her close to me.

I wouldn't give in because before I did, I needed to know what Bella would see between us.

After endless agonizing hours in a plane and waiting for connecting flights, we finally walked into the terminal in San Francisco.

"I've never been to the United States," she spoke quietly.

"Don't worry, my dear. I know the way." I took her hand, not even thinking the move through, and led her toward the exit. Her hand, it felt so right in my own.

I didn't let it go until we reached the door to the condo where I knew Edward would be.

He opened the door, smiling, obviously very happy. "Vladimir! It's wonderful to see you. Come in."

I walked in first, leading Alli.

"So who's this lovely lady?" He asked, extending his hand for her to shake.

"I'm Alli. It's very nice too meet you…" she trailed off, and Edward took her hand.

"I'm Edward." He gestured for us to sit. "We have a friend named Alice, but she goes by Allie. Is your name short for anything?"

I watched as he interacted so naturally, so much more carefree than when I'd known him years ago. He looked at peace.

Alli nodded. "Albina."

"Ahhh, the goddess who protects ill-fated lovers." His eyes found mine, and he smirked.

"Does everyone know that but me?" She laughed softly.

Edward shrugged. "When you have eternity, you have to find some way to pass the time, especially if you're alone."

The room took on a tense atmosphere. I cleared my throat. "Where's Bella? I need to see her."

Edward looked between me and Alli and our joined hands. "I'm sure you do." He looked at the clock and sighed. "She should be back soon. She had a dress fitting and pick-up."

I nodded.

"So you're getting married?" Alli asked politely.

"Yes, we are. We're very excited." He looked shocked and then said, "I forget my manners. Bella doesn't eat human food anymore, so I forgot to ask if you need refreshments. We have plenty of human food since we have human friends coming to the ceremony, so whatever you'd like I can get."

"Thanks. I'd really like some water," she said, smiling.

Edward was away before she finished, and I berated myself for not asking her sooner.

"Vladimir," Edward whispered only to me. "You'll get it."

I scoffed. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Maybe not." He walked back into the room. "Here you go, Alli."

We sat quietly as Alli took a sip of her water and then Edward spoke, "We booked you a hotel room like the other guests. We weren't sure if you'd use it or not, but we figured better safe than sorry."

"That must have been Bella's doing." I sighed.

"It was." He smiled and gave me the hotel information, saying, "She wanted everyone to be in a romantic room for a romantic occasion. The ceremony will be tomorrow at twilight and the reception right after."

Alli said, "That's going to be very pretty." She looked out the glass doors that lead to the deck. "Twinkle lights?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. Bella's vision."

Alli took the final sip when the front door swung opened. Bella breezed in, laying a garment bag across a chair and kissing Edward soundly before saying, "I missed you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Vladimir, it's so great to see you! And you've brought a guest." She reached her hand out. "I'm Bella."

"Alli."

"We have a friend named Ali—"Edward cut her off.

"I already told her." He kissed her hand. "Vladimir wanted to visit with you."

She turned toward us, sitting on Edward's lap. "What can I help with?"

I swallowed hard, knowing that I was about to find out what was going on. "Bella, I'd like for you to look at the bonds between me and Alli. She has made some declarations that I need you to verify."

Bella shook her head. "I'm not supposed to."

"Just this once, Bella. Please," I pleaded.

She smiled sadly and sighed. "I really shouldn't. You know I shouldn't."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, Bella."

Bella groaned and leaned back into Edward. "Just this once and you can't ever mention it, Vladimir."

"I won't."

She cleared her throat and then stared directly at us. I waited for her revelations with bated breath.

Bella gasped and stared, stunned for a moment, then she shook her head.

"Vladimir, I don't know how this happened. They're the same. They match. It's a perfect, jagged match." Her eyes teared up, and I turned to look at Alli. As soon as our eyes met, I felt myself give into the connection I'd been feeling.

At that moment, Bella sobbed softly with her hand over her mouth. "The bond - it closed. Oh God, it closed and it fits. How did you find her?"

I couldn't answer. My body was on edge and I smiled at Alli; suddenly I saw her how I should have from the moment I laid eyes on her. She was beautiful and soft and graceful. I released a trembling breath as I gazed at the stunning woman who sat beside me. I was in awe of her.

"Vladimir?" she asked, and I closed my eyes, her voice washing over me and making me feel real again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that I didn't find you sooner." I reached across the small couch and pulled her into my arms.

Edward drew Bella into his arms and exited the living room, leaving us in private.

I just held on to her, my head finally following my heart and accepting who she was to me. She was my Lena, but not, she was my first love, but she wasn't. She was everything that I'd ever wanted and never thought I'd have again.

She was _mine, _but more importantly, I was _hers._

Her scent surrounded me and calmed me. I knew that this was right and that I had been given this opportunity to have my mate, but I couldn't come to terms with what I'd done to deserve it. I had never really led a great life. For years, I killed ruthlessly and without mercy, yet sitting on my lap was my mate.

Alli cleared her throat. "I need to use the bathroom for a minute." She waved a hand in front of her face. "Clean up a bit."

I nodded, hesitantly releasing her to stand. "Can I help you?" I asked.

She shook her head slowly. "I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet. Bathroom time is not for an audience." She laughed softly.

I hadn't used one in hundreds of years and in my time it wasn't that private. It was a necessity and during winter we'd have a pot in our bedroom that kept us from having to brave the snow to relieve ourselves. I just nodded again, knowing she had more experience with that particular human characteristic than I did, anyway.

"It's the door on the right." I pointed down the hallway, remembering where it was from my time here when we got Bella.

She left me standing in the living room, and my mind went to work. I needed to do something nice for her. I needed to talk to her, too.

I picked up her empty water glass, and an idea hit me. "Bella? I want to get Alli a few food items. Can you help?"

Bella was standing in front of me a few seconds later holding a small box. "It's a small cooler. Like a lunch box that kids take their food in to school."

I nodded. "What will she eat?"

Bella led me into the kitchen and showed me where the food was, before saying, "You'll do wonderful, Vladimir. I'm so happy for you."

The door to the bathroom started to open, and Bella ran back upstairs as I zipped up the lunch box.

"I got you something to eat. I thought we could take a walk…" I trailed off as Edward said to me, "Golden Gate Park." I finished speaking, "We could go to Golden Gate Park. I hear it is lovely, and I've never been, myself."

"Probably one of the few places you've never been, I'm assuming?" she answered.

I led her to the door and Edward spoke again, "Take the car. Keys are by the door." I opened the door, picked up the keys and said, "It's one of the few places I haven't been. Honestly, I spend far more time in Europe than the Americas. I prefer it there."

The car was fitted with GPS, but I wasn't familiar with it, so Alli typed in the name of the park and soon we were on our way.

"So you've been driving since the very beginning of cars?" she asked, smiling out the passenger window.

I snorted and turned right, just like the voice told me to. "No, actually this is my first time driving."

Her head snapped in my direction and her mouth dropped open."Is this safe?"

"I'm a vampire. This is nothing." We drove a little further before I had to turn again, this time we were met with a loud honking of the car behind us.

Alli cringed, and I stared fiercely at the driver as he passed us.

Finally we made it to the park, and I felt proud of my driving abilities.

"We can walk and speak, yes? There's so much that I'd like to know about you." I spoke quietly as I helped her out of the car.

I was still teetering between shock and amazement as I took her hand in my own. I was hoping that I could make her feel comfortable around me before the lustful part of my bond hit because honestly, I was excited about that part. I didn't want to make it less than what it was, but I hadn't been touched or felt real lust for so long. Stefan would have had a good laugh if he knew what I'd been going through that day.

"How old are you?" I asked as we continued down a walking path.

"I'm twenty-three." she answered. "And you?"

"I was turned at twenty, but I'm very, very old. Hundreds of years old."

We were quiet and I sighed. "Do you have family?"

She nodded and smiled. "My parents died when I was eighteen. They were in a car accident. I have two older brothers, but they don't really keep in touch. I'm the different one in our family." She shrugged. "They never agreed with how I started to live after our parents died, so they wrote me off, I guess."

"That's terrible. They aren't deserving of your time." I walked to a bench and sat down, offering her the box of food. "Please, eat. I'll listen or talk if you have questions."

She pulled out a sandwich and I sat still, watching her move. After a few seconds, she asked, "Will you always stare at me like that?"

"I'm sorry? Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"A little. You stare intently." She smiled and chewed on her food.

"Are you educated?" I asked casually, hoping to spark conversation.

She cocked her head to the side. "Do I appear uneducated?"

I thought about her question for a second then answered, "You speak and carry yourself well. I think you're educated, but curious as to what level of you have completed."

"I graduated secondary school, but never went to university."

I nodded and looked off over the lake that we'd stopped in front of. It was beautiful, very rustic, and made me miss home.

"You've never searched out your mate before. Why?" Alli's question stung and made me slightly sad.

"My mate was dead." She flinched then. "I didn't look because I knew what I had with her - all of my human memories with Lena stayed perfect and intact. I tried once." This caused Alli to turn toward me expectantly. "She got as far as kissing me beneath my ear before I backed away. It wasn't right. The feeling wasn't there."

She shook her head. "So never. Not once since you were turned?"

"No. Not to say that I haven't taken matters into my own hand, so to speak, but I have never been assisted."

She coughed and took a sip of the canned drink that I'd put in the box. "That's very candid."

"You asked." I felt my brow furrow. "I have no secrets from you."

I watched as she swallowed another sip of her drink. The muscles in her throat moved fluidly, and I moved my eyes along her shoulders, appreciating how her collarbones were visible. My body felt charged and antsy.

I shook my head, trying to clear it of the lustful thoughts that were starting to make their presence known. I smiled to myself, the awe from earlier was leading straight into the arms of lust.

"And you?" I asked, straightening up. "I realize you're young and in this time — there must be suitors." I steeled myself for her answer.

"A couple, yes," she answered, putting her trash back in the box.

"That's a lot," I spoke too loudly. When I caught her incredulous stare, I said, "I mean, that's an interesting number. Would you care to elaborate?" Her fingers carefully pulled the zipper on the box. I noticed that she flushed slightly at the question, and I licked my lips.

I didn't need to know, but I did. It didn't make sense.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. The motion caused her shirt to rise up and reveal a sliver her pale skin. _I wanted to touch it._

"I don't know how to elaborate, Vladimir. I had two boyfriends. That's pretty straightforward." She bit her lip and stared ahead. My eyes fixated on her full lower lip; it looked very soft.

_I wanted her lips against mine._

"Did they know you _intimately_?" I asked quietly, watching her lips still.

I watched her words form on them and fought back a fury that I never really knew had existed within me, and I had killed hundreds after the vampire takeover.

"Yes, and before you ask, both." She didn't look at me.

The pressing lust was overshadowed by a possessiveness that made me want to push her down on the bench we were sitting on and claim her as mine. Mark her in any way.

My mind then went to the two boys she'd been with. I'd need to find them. Mentally, I was working through how I could do such a thing, and then I wondered how long ago it had been for her. It had to have been longer than a couple of months because I couldn't smell anything on her. _Thank God_. Had she held their scent I probably would have been driven insane.

I bet they had been tan and well-muscled, tempting her with rides on their mopeds and visiting secret places in the wilderness or islands that surrounded Greece.

_Fucking Greeks._

Always in the middle of things. Trying to be superior and smooth. I could crush them all.

"Vladimir? Are you all right?" Alli asked quietly.

I thought about her question and debated the answer before finally deciding on the truth. "Not at all. I need to know when and if you were treated respectfully. I need to know names and places." I rambled a bit more. "I must ensure that your happiness was thought of first."

She stared at me, and I breathed heavily. I wondered how other vampires handled this type of thing. I had known her only two days and I was contemplating murder. How did Edward do it? Then I remembered that Edward was the eternal fucking virgin and Bella was practically a child when they met, so it most likely wasn't an issue.

"I was treated fine, Vladimir. As for your other questions, you don't need to know the answers."

My eyes snapped up to meet hers. "I beg to differ. I need to know. How long has it been?"

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Three years. My past is my past as your past is yours."

I followed behind her as she walked up the path. "My past is nonexistent. Yours, however, causes me to shake with fury. Other men have touched what is mine." She turned quickly, and I could tell she was getting angry. "You are mine, and you've allowed other men to know you." I whispered, completely furious, "Other men have been inside you."

She took several deep breaths, and I stared as her breasts stretched the material of her top. "I will take into account that you're obviously from a different time and have not managed to get up to our modern ways of thinking yet. My body is mine and only mine to give. You may hold me emotionally and have a power over me physically, but I am my own person, Vladimir. I had no idea you even existed until three months ago. What I did before your entrance into my life holds no meaning now."

"We both know that I don't mean that you're mine like I own you, Albina." I walked to her, pulling her body to mine, feeling her softness against me. "I am yours, too. I'm just a bit jealous."

"A bit?" she asked breathlessly, looking up into my eyes.

"More than a bit. Driven slightly mad, actually," I whispered as I leaned down a little. She rose up on her tip toes, almost allowing our lips to touch.

"There's no reason for it. I've already forgotten them."

I held her body so tight against mine, and my need to claim her gave me the courage to lean down the rest of the way and have her lips touch mine.

They _were_ soft.

She opened her mouth, pulling my bottom lip between hers and sucking hard. I clutched at her hips, grinding myself against her.

Alli pulled back, catching her breath, and I moved down her jaw to her neck. I sucked the skin beneath her ear which earned me a low moan, her hands tugging at my hair.

My body was worked up and I had no intention of stopping what was happening. I pushed her back against a tree that stood next to the path. After I reclaimed her lips, I reached down and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist, bringing us flush, with my erection pressed against her center. I could feel the heat through our clothes. "I want that burn, beloved. Let me in?" I panted against her neck, feeling like I was moving in a haze.

"Yes." She nodded, and her fingers went to the buttons of my shirt.

"Excuse me." A stern voice called me back to the present. "You need to move along. This is a public park."

I turned to see a short, balding man giving us a stern expression. When he noticed that I was a vampire, he didn't flinch, but his look turned to disgust as he looked between us. His eyes lingered with contempt a little longer than necessary on Alli and I walked forward, my lust and possessiveness giving way to the devotion and loyalty to my mate.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"This is a family park. That kind of thing isn't tolerated here." He didn't budge.

I was soon within inches of him. "If you continue to stare at her like that, I will be the last thing you ever see." He flinched at my tone and backed up. "You have no idea what kind of pain I can bring. Do not judge as if you know us."

"Just leave," he spoke in a rushed voice before turning and walking quickly away.

I watched his retreating form and some of my anger dissipated. I would not stand for those side-long glances and assumptions from humans. I had been around for longer than they could fathom, and I would be damned if I'd let them make what we were discovering anything less than amazing.

I felt her hand on my arm and I relaxed slightly, only to be excited that I would feel her touch again.

"Mir?" she asked quietly.

I turned then and smiled at her. "Will you call me that forever?"

She seemed to search for words for a moment, and then settled on, "It's natural. It just seems to be the only thing that I want to call you."

"I have always loved it." I took her hand and started walking again.

When we had covered some ground, she asked, "Where are we going?"

I sighed and debated how to answer it, before I decided to simply tell her the truth. "I would like to go to our room and continue what was just interrupted."

Her cheeks turned a lovely rose color and she nodded. "I'd like that."

By the time we reached the car, the tension was back and only increased as we drove. Each brush of her hand against my thigh or neck, the way she would let her fingers twist the hair at my nape. When the hotel came into view, I sighed with relief. "Here we are."

The valet took the car, and I made a note to thank Edward for getting such lovely accommodations. The time spent parking was time I needed to spend on other things.

At the front desk, I retrieved our keys and turned for the elevators, only to have Stefan appear out of nowhere.

"Brother! So glad you could join us." He pulled me into a tight hug, noticing quickly that I was in a bit of a situation. His eyes widened at they met my eyes, then he glanced back down before backing away from me quickly. Finally, he looked to me, blinking in shock. "I apologize. I didn't know." He looked away embarrassed.

"Ummm, yes. There's been a bit of a development on that front." Alli moved from behind me and wrapped her arm around my waist.

Stefan gasped and reached out, touching her hair softly. "Lena?"

She cleared her throat, "I'm Alli."

The elevator dinged, and I pulled her forward. "I'm sorry, brother. We'll discuss this later. As you can see, I've got things to take care of here."

He nodded and smiled widely. "It was lovely to meet you, Alli. I'll be seeing you soon."

The doors closed and Alli's lips went to my neck. I turned us and pressed her against the back of the lift, kissing her fiercely. "You're mine," I whispered. "Everyone will know you're mine."

She nodded. "You're mine, too."

"Forever," I answered.

The elevator chimed and I pulled her, never breaking the kiss, into the hall. We managed to make it down the hall, and I finally pushed open the door, only to slam it shut once we were inside.

I lifted her, carrying her into the bedroom.

When we were beside the bed, I placed her on her feet again, yanking her shirt over her head. I stared for a moment, taking in her form. Her breasts were covered in pale pink lace. "You're stunning, beloved."

Her hands went to my shirt, unbuttoning it as I released the buttons and zipper of her jeans. I shrugged my shirt off and shivered as her hands explored my torso. "That feels amazing," I spoke softly.

I kicked off my shoes when her hands reached for my pants. In a matter of seconds, she stood in her undergarments and I stood naked... I was a little impatient."

My breathing was loud to my own ears, and I knew that if I had been human I would have been blushing. I pulled her to me and kissed her again, while I reached behind her and tore the back of her bra.

"Why did you do that?" she asked after it tore.

"I've never opened one before, and I didn't want to waste the time, my dear." I traced the curve of her neck with my tongue then pushed her gently to lie on the bed.

She scooted back to the pillows, and I crawled up and situated myself between her legs, kissing her stomach and her breasts, circling her nipples with my tongue. I felt her hands in my hair, holding me against her skin and smiled. _I still had it._

Soon I was kissing down her stomach and pulling down the pink cotton panties that covered her from me. I took in her sex before brushing my hand over the trimmed hair that framed it.

"It's so short," I whispered to myself. It didn't stop me at all from bending down and taking a long lick between her swollen lips. I groaned and did it again, this time circling her clit afterward.

I looked up and saw she had an arm covering her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"No one has ever done that to me before and you're a vampire, so I'm sure everything is heightened for you and I'm certain it must taste terrible," she said in a rush.

My hand gripped her hip tighter, and I growled. "Do not mention other men in our bed." She looked at me with hooded eyes. "Also, you're made for me. Your taste is everything that I desire, don't ever doubt that."

With her still watching me, I ducked down and took her back in my mouth, licking and sucking with as much pressure and effort as I dared. It wasn't five minutes later that she was shaking and clenching against my mouth, her essence coating my lips and tongue.

I moved up her body, kissing her roughly and placed my cock against her wet skin, sliding easily against her but never going inside.

"You want this?" My voice was throaty and full of passion.

She nodded and kissed my jaw. "I want it."

I turned her face to me and kept eye contact. "Watch me, beloved. I want to see your eyes when I slide into you."

She moaned at my words, but never looked away.

The motion was smooth and natural as I pressed into her. She was hot around me, squeezing me. Alli wrapped her legs around my waist, and I groaned at the movement.

"Move, Mir," she pleaded.

"It's like fire," I panted. "Consuming."

I pulled out and thrust in hard, setting a fast pace. I watched her face, taking in the way her skin flushed and how her voice came in breathy moans. "Yes!" She groaned when I titled her hips.

I leaned down for a kiss, before sitting back on my knees. I raised her to sit in my lap and let her bounce over me. I watched, entranced, as her breasts swayed with each stroke; giving in, I leaned down and took one in my mouth. I moaned around her nipple when I felt her start to tighten around me and pulled back quickly.

One hand went from her hip to her hair as I held her head steady so I could watch her. Her mouth was hanging open slightly and her eyes were almost closed. Alli ground against me on the next down stroke and arched her back, pressing her breasts against my chest.

"_Give me it all. I want to feel it."_ I spoke quickly in my native language. Her breathing stuttered and she moaned. "_It will always be this good. Look into my eyes, tell me, Alli."_

Her forehead pressed against mine, and she spasmed around my cock, gasping, "Mir! Oh, God, Mir!"

I thrust into her climax, finally letting myself give in and release, calling out her name and hugging her tightly to me.

We sat there, still connected, for several minutes before Alli slid off my lap and onto the bed. She threw her arms over her head and sighed.

I stared down at her, overcome with emotion. She had found me again. She was beautiful, and she'd just let me love her. As I took in her relaxed face and body, I felt a level of commitment that before I'd only sensed through memories.

"I love you, you know," I whispered, causing her to open her eyes and stare at me. "I realize that you might not feel that yet, but I do. You'll never have to doubt my affections, Alli. I am yours, and I hope that one day you will feel what I feel and that you choose to stay with me."

She leaned up and her hand gently stroked my check. Her eyes looked thoughtful and she finally smiled at me. "Where else am I going to go, beloved?"

* * *

Thank you for reading, and I really hope that you like this ending for Vlad.

And final thank you to Jen, without your advice and chats, this wouldn't have happened. This outtake has as much you in it as me.


End file.
